


Loyalty and Love

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of slavery and the like, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: (For Isaac Week 2019)





	1. Africa/First meeting Dracula

How did he end up here? What did he miss? What had been the red flags? 

 

Perhaps it started at the beginning, when Isaac had been preparing for a day of long traversing across a stretch of desert, planning to make it alone. A group of men had come up to him, explaining they too were travelers, and wanted him to join their caravan. One of them, Arthur as he had introduced himself, reasoned that jackals, bandits and the like would not stupid enough to attack a group. 

So he had joined them, partially because they were right, and partially because judging by the supplies they carried, they were magicians, fellow practitioners of magic, and they had to stick together in these times, right?

But no, the universe just loved to just shit all over him, as proven over dinner shortly after they set up camp for the night. Upon becoming light headed soon after tasting the bitter broth he excused himself from the table. The men all looked at him not with concern or worry, but with greed.

And he made a run for it.

 

Isaac didn’t know where he was running to, just that he needed to get away and hide until the drug wore off, but running in sand barefoot was no easy feat, and his limbs became less responsive with each second as the poison seeped deeper into his body. He tripped over something, what he couldn’t tell, but when he fell, he didn’t have the strength to get back up. Try as he might, his body was no longer responding. He would have screamed in frustration, but feared alerting his assailants to his location.

In the end, it didn’t seem to matter.

“Ah, there you are.” a voice belonging to one of the men, Arthur he said his name was said, laughed tiredly, “Hey fellas, over here!”

With renewed vigor, Isaac gathered enough strength to push himself off the ground, making a last ditch effort to drag himself away. A boot stomped down harshly on the back of his neck, shoving his face into the hot sand, followed by the clicking of a tongue.

“I would have given you a quick death, Isaac, I truly would have, but all this trouble you caused has made me quite upset with you.” he felt the boot lift off his back, turning just enough to see Arthur kneel by his side, with a smile that could only be described as horrifying spread across his face, “And I’m going to enjoy every second of your screams.”

“Arthur…” he gasped with a mouth full of sand, desperate for any way out, “Arthur… my parts are no more valuable than yours… there’s nothing special about them…”

“Oh, I’m very aware of that.” Arthur said, patting his head condescendingly, “But the people buying from me don’t know that.”

Isaac was unable to do much else but watch in horror as the men circled him like vultures, flipping him onto his back. The one called Cain unsheathed a dagger from his belt and handed it to Arthur.

Isaac’s mind began racing. Was there no way out of this? Was this to be his fate?

“What are you thinking about?” came another voice, Stefan’s, mocking.

“Not much…” he grunted as Arthur straddled his waist, using one hand to grab Isaac’s should as he cut through his tunic, “Oddly enough, my mind keeps wandering to a mule I saw for sale at the city market yesterday… I think she might have been your mother.”

The quip earned him a swift kick to his jaw, where he felt something crack beneath his skin. If Stefan had been winding up for another kick, Arthur stopped him, “Idiot! They won’t take a damaged skull!” he snapped, “If you broke something I’ll fucking kill you.”

Stefan muttered something too quietly to hear. Isaac would have laughed, knowing he was at least able to cause some trouble for them if the dagger hadn’t plunged into his skin at that moment. He bit his tongue, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out, but the pain became too much when the dagger began slicing upward, carving through his flesh. Isaac was actually thankful he wasn’t able to struggle and turn over in that moment, for he knew if he did his innards would unwind and spill onto the unforgiving sand.

 

Then all too suddenly, the weight left him.

“Hey, who is that?”

Isaac could only open his eyes enough to see the men all facing away from him, staring at something. He couldn’t see the look on their faces, but the atmosphere felt tense, the air cold and heavy.

 

“What are you doing?” a new, unfamiliar voice asked. There wasn’t any alarm in the voice, not even a trace of emotion.

“This isn’t any of your business.” Cain said, “Just walk away.”

“Carving a man up like cattle, just to make a living.” the voice said, as if disappointed about something, “How primitive.”   
“If you got a problem with it, why don’t do something other than stand there and judge us.” Cain chuckled, and the other joined in, “Come on, I don’t got all day. Do something!”

 

As if on cue, the uneasy laughter turned into blood curdling screams. The air filled with the copper stench of blood, paired with wet tearing and bones snapping. Then just as quickly as it began, it ended.

 

Wrenching open his eyes, Isaac was greeted the sight of a dark spectre looming over him, silent, as if waiting for him to do something. Well, if the being was kind enough to hear his final words, he might as well give him something to hear.

“I never was afraid of death…” he sighed, watching the figure from the corner of his eye, “It always sounded… peaceful to me.”

The figure said nothing in reply. Isaac grunted as another sharp pain jolted up his spine, the wind blowing sand into the wound and making it more painful than it was already. He shut his eyes in an effort to die as peacefully as he could, accepting that he was to die, if not by the hands of the spectre then by the blood loss or the cold. Whichever got him first.

He remembered nothing after that.

 

* * *

 

Isaac groaned as he opened his eyes, his head pounding with a thundering migraine, which the light wasn't making any better

Weakly sitting up, he turned towards the light source to snuff out the candle so he could go back to bed, only to find no candle. Just an odd, glass orb on some sort of stand, with a wire inside it emitting a weird steady glow. 

Slowly, the wheels in his mind began to turn, the events of before (last night? A few days ago?) playing out in his head. He lifted the blankets to look at his wound, only to see bandages wrapped around his waist.

 

“Ah, you’re awake.”

 

Isaac dropped the blanket and sat up in surprise, only to shout in agony as his injury was jostled by the sudden movement. Collapsing back onto the bed and holding his side in pain, he managed to tilt his head enough to see a man, the picture of nobility in a plain white dress shirt and leather pants (there was something… paranormal about him, for lack of a better word). He carried an air of elegance as he walked to the side of the bed, looking Isaac up and down, “How do you feel?”

Isaac could only respond in silence as a million thoughts ran through his head. He decided to ask the most obvious question first, “Where am I?”

“You’re in my castle.” the man answered, pulling a chair seemingly from thin air and sitting down, “I brought you here after that little incident last week, and to be honest I didn’t think you’d make it.”

“So why save me?” he squinted, trying to read the man’s face.

The man simply smiled, “Because I think you were worth the effort.” the man must have read his mind, for he quickly added, “Not as a servant or the like. You happen to interest me.”

 

Isaac had been told in the past that he’d been worth it in the past. Six bags of coins, a box of fine gold brooches, and even just now parts for black market.

But never before had someone told him he was worthy as a  _ person _ .

He truly doesn’t know what to else to say besides “Thank you.”

The man smiled kindly and nodded, and if you asked Isaac that was when their friendship began.


	2. Combat/Knowledge

He was being taught to defend himself with magic when he was just five. Every day his mother would take him and his sister down to the shore, teaching them focus and control. She told them not to be afraid to use it, not to hesitate when the moment came.

Not if, when.

But they never got the chance to finish those lessons.

 

When he was thirteen, he killed for the first time. After the flames of rage and heartbreak died down, he felt horribly empty. He stayed there for a moment, feeling the the blood warm his thumbs and squishing flesh as he lightly wriggled them. Then he remembered there were others, that neighbors had likely heard the scream and might be coming to check. So he took a letter opener from the desk and managed to cut the ropes which bind him.

Just as he was about to flee, his eyes fell on the spiked whip, wet with his own blood.

He took it and never looked back.

 

A group of magicians had managed to catch him off guard when he was sixteen. They smiled and treated him kindly, and he didn’t suspect a thing. He drank the broth they offered him without so much as a second thought, until he began to feel ill.

When he realized what they were planning, he tried to run and find a place to hide until the drugs wore off, but it was no use. They began to cut into him, heedless of his screams of agony, until he was saved by the most unlikely person.

 

He could take out a group of vampires by the time he had turned eighteen. Dracula’s training regime had turned him into one of the most efficient killers. Hector had received the same training, but Isaac had his doubts he could actually use it when it came to the real thing. Truth be told he hoped that if it ever came to that, Hector would be able to prove him wrong.

 

When he was nineteen, Dracula had announced to his subjects that he had a son. The child was three by then, his existence kept secret from all but a select few. The vampires all gawked and glared at the child with the utmost disgust, but put on a facade of glee for their lord when he celebrated the news with a ball. Isaac had dressed for the occasion as well, but kept his dagger tucked in his pants, just in case worst came to worst. 

And when the toddler went to bed for the night, he spent the rest of it standing guard at the child’s bedroom door, just to be safe.

 

He told Dracula he was leaving shortly after turning twenty-five. He was certainly grateful for all he had done, but wanted to study on his own for some time. Dracula was saddened, but understood. He told Isaac to contact him if he ever needed anything, anything at all. Isaac agreed, even though he had no intentions of asking for anything, and told Dracula to do the same.

 

He didn’t expect Dracula to come to his home nearly ten years later, utterly devastated by the death if his wife. He told Isaac it was time for war, that he would wipe humanity from the Earth in the name of his wife. It was insanity, the plan of a broken man who had nothing to lose. Still, Isaac agreed, first and foremost because the Earth did need a cleansing, to have the stench of humans wiped from it’s face, and secondly because he was a loyal friend.

 

One year later, he was ready to fight once more for his Lord, to the Death if need be. 

But he was thrown to safety before he could even protest, and that hurt more than any fight he could have died in.


	3. Relationships

There was no such thing as love in this world.

 

Of course, Isaac had the ability to love people. He certainly wanted to love Dracula, his greatest friend and savior, and he wanted to love Hector and get to know him better. There was the potential in their relationship.

But it wasn’t safe to love them, at least not right now. For to love them with pure love he yearned for in such a cruel, corrupted world was dangerous. It would open his heart and put all of his weaknesses on a pedestal for all to see . The world would see that and take the love between them away, make it twisted and toxic. It would make them suffer for daring to love and condemn them to an awful fate, and without them the world would get to keep it’s corruption.

 

So he would wait until the day the world was purged of its corruption, and when it came he would let them know just how much he loved them. After all, good things come to those who wait, right?


	4. Magic/Necromancy

“Isaac, this is Hector. Hector, Isaac.”

Isaac’s first impression of the boy, who looked a year or two younger than him if not the same age, who stood in front of him was that he was quite plain and ordinary. He just seemed so nervous and uncertain, it was almost hard for Isaac to see him as a fellow necromancer. 

Hard, if not for the undead kitten he held in his hands, petting it seemingly for some reassurance and comfort.

Pleased to meet you.” Isaac smiled kindly, offering his hand in greetings. 

Hector smiled, shifting the kitten over to one hand to accept the gesture, “Likewise.”

Dracula smiled, seemingly pleased with the interaction, “Isaac, show Hector to the quarters. I expect you to let him know what to expect under my care.”

Isaac nodded and bowed his head, “Yes master.” he said, keeping his head bowed until he heard Dracula’s footsteps leave the room, “Come.” he told Hector.

 

Hector had a little bit of trouble keeping pace with him, but tried to make conversation anyway, “Are the lessons hard?”

“Very.” Isaac says, “Although all you need to do is ask for help where you need it, and Master Dracula will assist you.”

Hector seems to light up at that, “He sounds like a very good teacher.”

“He is.” Isaac agrees, glancing down at the cat, “What’s its name?”

“Hm? Oh, Marie.” Hector answers, scratching the kitten’s chin as it purrs, “Though, truth be told I don’t know the gender. The genitals were eaten by scavengers when I found the corpse.”

“I wonder why they do that.” Isaac hums in thought, “Scavengers eating genitals I mean. I mean, I know meat is meat and surviving off what you can, but it’s just so… so gross.”

“Hey, maybe that’s why penises and vaginas are so gross looking.” Hector snickers, “So that they don’t get eaten first.”

They exchange a look before breaking into an all out laughing fit, doubling over and struggling to break through hysterics.

Isaac had a good feeling about this partnership.

 

* * *

 

A horrifying shriek tore through study hall, rattling windows and shaking the room. Isaac watched with amazement as the demon slowly rose to its feet, panting and snarling, while Hector smiled widely behind him, impressed by his partner’s work. Dracula stood at the podium watching as the creature’s eyes darted around the room before falling onto his pupils. It was only then the two seemed to realize the danger they were in.

Hector grabbed onto his arm tightly, trembling in his boots as Isaac was paralyzed by the intense stare, looking up at the being which he had brought to life with his own hands.

It let out a low growl, knocking over books and glassware as it strode across the table, never letting the two out of its sight. 

Just as it readied to pounce, Isaac snapped out of his daze and ducked under the table, dragging Hector with him. It crashed into a shelf, tearing apart books and wood in a mad frenzy. Hector began to cry, covering his mouth with his hands in an attempt to quiet himself. In the chaos of it all, Isaac had a different instinct.

 

“Master Dracula!” he shouted, ignoring Hector’s hushed pleas to be quiet, “Master! Stop it!”

The creature turned towards the sound, hissing as it began to approach them.

“Dracula! Please, make it stop!” his voice trembled ever so slightly as skinny black legs stopped in front of the table, clawed spindly fingers grabbing onto the table and lifting it up.

The creature’s warm drool dripped onto them as he screamed at the top of his lungs, “ _ DRACULA! _ ”

 

Blood splattered onto them as a clawed hand burst through the creature’s stomach, causing it to scream in agony. It stumbled to the side, and in the blink of an eye it’s head was severed from its body, collapsing onto the ground in a gory mess.

Dracula didn’t spare it so much as a glance as he walked past the corpse. 

“Come here.” he said, opening his arms to the boys. Without so much as an ounce of hesitation, Isaac and Hector ran into his embrace, sobbing and hiccuping as he stroked their heads, reassuring them with soothing whispers and shushes.

 

“I’m sorry.” he sighed, “But I needed to let it happen.” he knelt down, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, “Your magic comes from a powerful place. It come from anger, from rage and passion. It comes from heartbreak and sadness. These are very powerful emotions, and they create powerful, magnificent beasts, but it also makes them the more harder to control.” he pauses, standing and straightening back up, “This is why it is important to learn focus, and control. ” his grip tightens, ever so slightly, “Never forget this. Never let your emotions get the better of you, or it will result in your own doom. Promise me this.”

 

The two of them promised through sobs and whimpers, and were understandingly allowed to retire to their room for the rest of the day.

He couldn’t speak for Hector, but Isaac never ever forgot what happened that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also known as the chapter in which two kids laugh about genitals and then get scarred for life.


	5. Past/Family

“Hey! Hey Isaac!”

Six year old Isaac looked up from his task to see his twin sister running towards him with reckless abandon, as if she’d been frantically searching for him. 

Julia stopped in front of him, gasping for breath, “There you are! Why did you wander off like that!?”

“You were playing with the other kids.” he shrugged, taking a stick and staking it into the ground.

She looked a little guilty at that, “Yeah, but you could have joined us.”

“I didn’t feel like it.” he answered simply, and that seemed to be the end of the matter.

“What are you doing?” she asked, seemingly forgetting about her grievance.

“Building a castle.” he answered as he stacked several rocks, “Wanna help?”

“Sure.” Julia smiled, gathering some mud and shaping it into several mounds, “I’m gonna make the village.”

Isaac paused, cocking his brow, “I thought we were making a castle.” 

“Well, you can’t have a castle without a village to rule over.” she explained, poking small doorways in each of them.

“Makes sense.” he conceded, “But then who will be the subjects?”

She paused, looking at him, “I don’t know… let’s go get some!”

 

By the time the sun was setting, their little kingdom was filled with a variety of insects and even a small frog, whom they decided would play the executioner after witnessing it eat several of the citizens. 

As they were finishing up the final touches, Isaac had noticed shadows of the nearby shrubs casting darkness over their tiny land, and looked up to see the sun starting to set, just barely touching the edge of the horizon.

“We should go home.” he says, standing and brushing the dirt from his knees.

“Aw, just a little more?” Julia whined, “I almost finished the turrets.”

“They’re probably wondering where we are.” Isaac said, offering her a hand and helping her up, “Besides, Mother said Grandfather should be here by sunset, and you know what that means.”

“Presents.” Julia giggled, suddenly zooming past him and shouting, “Race you home!”

“Hey, no fair!” he called as he chased after her.

 

* * *

 

“...But the text states that the Atlantis disappeared in a storm.”  Aeneas says, holding his head in his head as he reads over the scrolls, “It is impossible for land to be moved, much less sunken by a storm.”

“True, but perhaps it doesn’t mean it happened all at once.” Maia replies, tossing a handful of herbs into the boiling pot, “Storms can shaped the land, and there are ones that can wreck cities. Perhaps the city was lost in something like… like a landslide.”

“But then wouldn’t it state that the city was lost in a landslide, and not a storm?” he argues.

“Maybe the person who was writing the story down didn’t know the word for landslide, and so wrote down that the storm itself had destroyed the city.” she reasons.   
“Yes, yes! Or they might have not heard the story correctly.” he stands from his chair smiling, walking to his wife and hugging her from behind, “What would I do without-” he was cut off by two shrieking, muddy children sliding into the room, giggling and panting wildly.

“I won!”   
“No you didn’t, my foot touched the porch first!”   
“Yeah but I got in the door first!”   
“No you didn’t!”   
“Yes I did!”

“ _ Kids _ !”

 

Julia and Isaac immediately ceased their bickering, looking sheepishly up at their parents.

“You know better than to come in here screaming like animals.” Maia scolded,  “Your grandfather is asleep in the other room, he has had a very long and exhausting trip.”

“Sorry.” they both murmured under their breaths.

“Now go clean up. You two look like you’ve been rolling in mud all day.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Julia wines as she sees Isaac already washing his hands in the outdoor basin, “We’re supposed to do it together, so then we could take the second trip together!”   
“Well I got here first, so you can take the second trip.” he says, sticking out his tongue.

“I’m the older one, you should do what I say!” she pouts.

“Six minutes doesn’t count.” Isaac says as he grabs a rag, soaking it and scrubbing the dirt from between his fingers. Julia glares and sticks out her tongue in return, forced to walk up the steep hill to the well and grab water for herself. However, in what seemed to be a spur of the moment decision, she proceeded throw the water at Isaac, who shrieked upon being drenched. Thinking quick and snatching the bucket from her hands, he filled it with the muddy water from the basin and soaked her with it. 

As they started to wrestle for control of the bucket, a calm, aged voice laughed, “I don’t think I’ve ever met kids who could somehow get more dirty when they try to clean themselves.”

“Grandpa!” they shouted gleefully, forgetting all about their quarrel as they ran to and quickly embraced him.

 

“My, you two are soaked to the bone!” he laughed, looking down at Isaac, “Is this a new haircut?” he asked, touching the shaved half of Isaac’s head, “I like it, it suits you well.”

Isaac smiled and nodded, but truth be told the haircut hadn’t entirely been his choice. A month earlier Julia had suggested playing hair stylist to which Isaac agreed. It wasn’t until he looked down and saw his dreads all over the floor that he realized she was using real scissors.

Unfortunately all his father could do was finish cutting off the rest of the dreads on the one side and neaten it the best he could.

 

“Come on then.” he says, gently urging them back towards the basin, “Let’s get you cleaned and dried before you give your parents heart attacks. ”

 

* * *

 

“So after discovering that, I went back to him and explained that the previous texts I translated might be inaccurate, and he practically threw a fit on the street! ‘Why do you need them back? I thought you said they were done! You’re trying to scam me!’ Honestly it was like trying to talk to a child.”

Maia hummed in agreement, “People these days, don’t understand that it takes time when it comes to such delicate work.”

As they spoke of travels and work and business affairs, Isaac listened intently, finding the world of adults to be quite mysterious and intriguing. His sister, however, didn’t share the same point of view and looked like she was going to fall asleep at the table.

 

“It’s unfortunate, but that’s how it is.” their grandfather sighed, “Anyways, how are the twins doing on their studies?”

“Why don’t you ask them yourself?” Aeneas says, turning the conversation over to his children.

“We learned how to read and focus our magic.” Julia smiles brightly, “Mother even says we can start doing the basics soon, and then we can start learning the different types.”

“ _ After  _ you master the basics.” Maia reminds her, “Remember that magic is just like a house, without a strong foundation it will be no good.”

“That’s right.” he concurs, “But it’s good you’re so excited. Do you know what you’ll want to specialize in?”

“Healing.” she states proudly, “When I grow up, I’m gonna open my own shop!”

“Very nice, I think you’ll be an amazing healer, Julia.” he smiles, “And what about you, Isaac?”

“Um…” Isaac thought for a moment, looking down at his lap, “I’m not sure yet…” he admits, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Ah, well that’s alright.” his grandfather says, patting his head, “One day you’ll find your calling, or perhaps it might find you first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, uh, obviously i'm late with this, so i think y'all want an explanation. well, college stuff came up and then work stuff happened and you know the story... trying to get this back on track, the last two should be done with shortly. sorry for keeping you waiting TTwTT


	6. Reflections on Humanity/ Vampirism/Mortality/Immortality

“Do you think you’d ever want to become a vampire?” Hector asked out of the blue one day, on one of their walks around the castle.

 

“No.” he says after a long while, “Dracula said it best in the court. My loyalty as a human is far more valuable than it would be as a vampire. I wouldn’t want to follow his orders just for survival’s sake, or because of some mystical vampiric bond between sire and fledgling, I want to follow him because I know he is worth following.”

Hector hums in thought, “Still, sometimes I’d think being a vampire would be better.” he says, “The council might actually listen to us for once, and treat us with respect.”

Isaac cocks a brow, “Are you saying you want to become a vampire?”

“Oh, heavens no.” Hector chuckles, “Not only do I agree with your whole thing, about the loyalty and whatnot, but I think I’m more valuable to the world as a mortal.  One day I’ll die, and when I do I want my body to return to the Earth. Better than becoming a pile of ash from which nothing can grow, don’t you agree?”

Isaac nods in agreement, “True enough, or perhaps we are capable of seeing the life which comes from death more so than others.”

“Perhaps.” Hector echoed as he laid down, the rising sun gently showering him in it’s light.

Yes, Isaac thought as a gentle spring breeze danced through the air, some things are best done as a human.


	7. Alternate Universe

Pushing the door open with the tip of his snout, Cesar walked into the master bedroom like he owned it, strutting over to the bed and yipping.

“Oh, it’s you.” Hector smiled upon seeing his beloved dog, lifting him into his lap, “Quit making such a ruckus, Daddy’s still sleeping.”

 

As Hector sat at the edge of the bed, Isaac remained asleep, the sun gently bathing him in it’s light as he lumbered away.

 

After watching Isaac sleep for just a little longer, Hector finally decided it was about time to wake him up. Moving carefully across the bed, he hovered over him and watched just a moment more before pressing a kiss at the top of his cheek. Isaac breathed deeply, keeping his eyes shut as he groaned and stretched, a soft smile spreading across his face.

 

“Good morning, love.” Hector whispers, kissing his cheek again.

“Good morning to you too.” he whispers back as he open his eyes, wrapping his arms around Hector’s neck and pulling him down for a tender kiss.

They were interrupted by Cesar squeezing between them, licking their faces and barking.

“Someone’s being rather impatient this morning.” Hector sighed.

“How rude.” Isaac said.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast and the usual tidying up the house, Isaac and Hector took their daily stroll through the woods with Cesar, watching as he bounced through leaf piles and chased after rodents with glee.

“Do you think he knows this is the same path we walk every week, or is it a different world to him each time we come?” Isaac asks as he watches the dog disappear into the bushes, only to reappear with a stick much larger than his own body size.

“I’m not sure... either way he seems to enjoy himself.” Hector laughs, trying to take the stick from Cesar, only to end up in a small tug of war.

Isaac rolled his eyes and shook his head, but there was the smallest of smiles on his face as he watched his husband be brought to his knees by this tiny dog.

 

* * *

 

“Look.”

“What?”

Hector looked confused as Isaac began walking off the path, glancing between him and Cesar. He had been exhausted by the earlier playing and walking, and so had whined until his master carried him in his arms, earning a comment about how spoiled he was.

Before long, Isaac returned from the tall grass, the body of a dead barn owl in hand.

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Hector gasped, running his fingers along the ruffled and dirtied feathers of its wing, “In good condition too.”

“No wounds, and not an old one…” Isaac hummed in thought, “Do you think it was poisoned by a farmer?”

“Seems to be.” Hector sighed, “The poor dear.”

Isaac was silent as Hector took a shaky breath, eyes wet with tears. For someone who worked with death nearly every day, he wasn’t able to handle it well.

“Hey.” Isaac said, gently caressing Hector’s cheek and using his thumb to wipe away a fallen tear, “You can fix it.”

“I know.” he smiled, laying his hand on top of his, “I’m just being an emotional fool.”

“Yes, but you’re my emotional fool.” Isaac chuckled, suppressing the urge to tell Hector he was no fool, he was caring and thoughtful and kind and sensitive, and that made him the best human he knew.

 

* * *

 

As they made their way up their walkway, Hector and Isaac’s conversation about what to name the owl came to a sudden stop when they saw the door wide open. They exchanged a look of concern before Isaac drew his dagger, walking slowly towards the door.

Hector followed close behind, for while he wasn’t one to arm himself like Isaac was, he knew his magic was more than enough to do some damage to a human.

There was a bang from the kitchen, then footsteps coming towards the living room. Isaac got into position, ready to get the upper hand on the burglar. Rather than a sketchy thief however, a woman who could only be described as the mirror image of Isaac without tattoos and hair in intricate braids came through the walkway, looking at the two in surprise, “Isaac?”

“Julia?”

“Isaac!” she yelled as she practically tackled him to the ground in her eagerness to hug him. Isaac didn’t seem to mind however, hugging back just as eagerly.

Hector breathed the biggest sigh of relief in his life as he stepped inside with Cesar barking excitedly at the guest.

After their long tight hug, Julia picked up the dropped knife and cocked a brow, “Is this anyway to greet your twin after her longass journey?”

Isaac laughed, “Sorry, but it’s quite concerning to come home to an open door. Why didn’t you wait outside?”

“And wait in the heat for you to come back? I don’t think so.” she scoffed, standing up and turning to Hector, “And you must be my brother-in-law.” she said, looking him up and down.

 

There hadn’t been a wedding, and they hadn’t felt the need for one. They had already been sharing a bed and home for the past three years, so when Isaac asked “Would you be my husband if you could?” one night, Hector went out the next day and bought a copper and silver ring, and they continued life as husbands instead of lovers. Besides that, nothing else had changed  (Aside from the fact they came up with a story of a wife who cooked the best rabbit and had lovely raven hair if anyone asked about their ring).

 

“Pleased to meet you.” Hector smiled politely, shifting Cesar to one rm so he could offer his hand. Julia ignored the gesture and went straight to hugging him, as Isaac gave him a look that said ‘I warned you she was a hugger’.

“The pleasure is all mine.” she assures as she lets him go, “And who’s this little cutie?” she cooed,petting Cesar’s head as he panted happily and leaned into the scritching.

“This is Cesar.” he said, smiling as Julia leaned closer and let the dog lick her face, seemingly unbothered by it’s undead appearance.

“Did you make it here alright?” Isaac asked, clasping his hands behind him.

“Oh yes!” Julia says as she opens her bag and reaches in, pulling out a small, winged demon, “You’re little friend was very good with directions.”

The little gargoyle leapt from her hands and onto Isaac’s arm, climbing up to his shoulder and settling down on it. Isaac gave it a proud smiled, “Only the best for my sister.”

 

The rest of the day was spent telling tales in a circle like they were teenagers around a campfire, with plenty of snack and pickings, so much so that they didn’t even feel the need to have dinner with the amount they were eating.

Before they knew it the day was coming to an end, and sleep was an unavoidable thing, so they got to setting up her cot before wishing each other goodnight and returning to their own bed.

 

“You know…” Hector sighed as Isaac wrapped his arms around him from behind, “It was a rather exciting day.”

“Everyday is exciting with two devil forgemasters,” Isaac said as he felt Cesar curl up at their feet, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done.. a week late... but it's done, so... yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay *collapses in a puddle of tears on my laptop*

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of challenging myself here with these prompts, each one is going to be written in 24 hours or less!! (wish me luck ^^)


End file.
